zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Haru Mclean Namikaze/Gnarled Root Dungeon
From the Start #In the entry room, go up a screen #Push the top right block and go through the door on the right #Kill all of the Stalfos’ and get the Small Key #Go left back into the previous room #Open the locked door, then enter this next room #Kill all of these Stalfos’ and open the chest to get a Dungeon Map, then go through the top door #You can get these Zols out of the way if you want, then ride the cart out of the room #Once out of the cart, go up the steps, then go right a screen #Hit the switch with your wood, and open the chest to get a compass #Go right a screen, down the steps, and back onto the cart #When you’re off the cart again, go right a screen, and open the chest to get 10 Bombs #Go right a screen, up the steps, down the other steps, around the blocks, and onto the switch. Collect the Small Key #Go back around the blocks, up the steps again, the right a screen #Look at the cracks in the wall, bomb them, go through the bombed wall #Go up into the path of trap, then step back out of it. While it resets, find a safe spot, which is above/below the traps path do the same with the other ones, being particularly careful with the gold ones and the Chaser. Go through the locked door #To kill these guys, just hit them with your wood a lot. Once they’re dead, a portal to the Zol room, and a fairy will appear. Get the fairy if you want, and go left a screen. After the Mini-Boss #Dodge the traps, go to the other side of the square of blocks, and push the tip of the left side up. Go down the stairs #Collect the Seed Satchel, and go back up the stairs #Push the block under the left tip down, then leave the room via the right door #Enter the portal #Kill the Zols if you want, then use the Ember Seeds in your Seed Satchel to light the torches. Enter the left room #Kill the Moblins, and take the Boss Key in the chest, leave the room into the portal room #Go down a screen #Kill these Stalfos’ again, then leave the room through the right doorway #Push the top right block again, then enter the room on the right #Use the Ember Seeds to light these torches, and go up a screen #Get the ring in the chest if you want, then go through the narrow path of blocks to the top of the screen. Go right a screen. All while dodging/killing the Floor Masters #Go around the blocks and holes, while dodging/killing the Floor Masters, through the Boss Door. Stock up on hearts if you want Aquamentus #This boss only has one stage, wand its pretty weak compared to the other bosses. Just hit his horn A LOT. Spin Attacks are practically 2 sword swings, so use those for faster defeating. He has a few attacks, which are mainly charging at your general direction, and shooting fireballs at you. Dodge these, and kill him quick-like #Once he’s dead, collect the Heart Container (unless you’re doing some ultimate quest thing), then go right a screen #Collect the Fertile Soil, and you’re teleported out of the dungeon Congrats, you beat the 1st dungeon of Oracle of Seasons!!!! Category:Walkthroughs